The Invasion of Bunnies
by SivanShemesh
Summary: The bunnies invasion of MiddleEarth, will they or the characters survive the day? Plot Bunnies Vs. Tolkien's Characters. Dedicate to all the Authors who somehow wished to throw the bunnies at the Nazgul.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Invasion of Bunnies

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: nautika & oli

Rate: K/K+

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: What ever comes through the Author mind evil grin bunnies, be afraid, be very afraid grin This is a total AU.

Summary: The bunnies invasion of Middle-Earth, will they or the characters survive the day?

A/N: Dedicated to all the Authors who somehow wished to throw the bunnies at the Nazgul.

**Part 1: Imladris: Aragorn**

_Chapter 1_

White fluffy bunnies seemed to fall from the blue crystal sky around every land in Middle Earth.

And that all knew, that it was the bunnies that have other plans for them.

In Imladris, Elrond tried to escape from three white bunnies that tried to catch him. He tried to hide in every corner that he found on the way, or even under the bridge, where he also found, the twins and Aragorn, whom all looked behind their shoulders, hoping to get away from them.

Each bunnies had a wicked plot, and Aragorn, who lost count of how many bunnies chased him, feared the author so much that he prayed to the Valar, to forgive him any foolishness that he caused in his youth, as he lived at Elrond's home, day and night, weeks and even years as time ran by. He sighed in relief as he arrived and rested under the bridge.

Even Erestor and Glorfindel tried to hide, but could not, as it seemed that most of the hiding places were already taken, and they were not the type who would surrender, to these fluffy white bunnies, who seemed to gain black colors as they jumped over the helpless Glorfindel, and the advisor.

Elrond, Aragorn and the twins could hear them as they yelled. The four began to panic as they hoped that their fate would not be the same as Erestor and Glorfindel.

Aragorn looked at his Adar and the twins, and as he wanted to say anything, to brag about their early victory over the terrifying bunnies that he once believed were cute like cats. But now, he realized he was wrong, as he felt a soft touch upon his legs, but was to busy watching around himself to pay any attention to it.

"Psssssssss." He heard, he lowered his head, noticed the fluffy eyes that showed in the white bunny, and then he just lost control, letting the bunnies know about the secret place where they were all hiding.

"HELP!" Aragorn yelled, but did not stop with one yell.

"NO!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"I DO NOT WISH THAT TO HAPPEN TO ME!"

"COULD SOMEONE PLEASE GET THIS **THING** AWAY FROM MY LEG?"

"ADA! HELP!"

* * *

_Will he be saved? Or something terrified will happen to him? Evil grin..._


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Invasion of Bunnies, Part 1: Chapter 2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: oli

Rate: K/K+

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warning: What ever comes through the Author mind evil grin bunnies, be afraid, be very afraid grin This is a total AU.

Summary: The bunnies invasion of Middle-Earth, will they or the characters survive the day?

A/N: Dedicated to all the Authors who somehow wished to throw the bunnies at the Nazgul.

**Part 1: Imladris: Aragorn**

_Chapter 2_

"ADA! HELP!"

Elrond could hear his son, yelling for him to help him, though he was helpless, he could not even get over to Aragorn and to help him.

Then, the ground shook, and Elrond could see Aragorn hit the ground, at the same time a loud voice accompanied the trembling.

Elrond noticed how the heavy shadow, seemed to be closing in behind his adopted son, and then when he noticed what it was, he could feel his heart pounding harder and faster, as he kept praying to the Valar to save his son, from the terrified bunnies, and especially from the giant one, who kept his head lowered over Aragorn who tried to run away from it.

Elrond found himself surrounded by white fluffy bunnies that groaned at him, he tried to back away, and by that he made a mistake, as he noticed how white turn to black, I am doomed

The twins saw their Adar and Aragorn, each facing the bunnies, like facing their biggest fears.

They could feel the fear in Aragorn's hazel eyes as he looked up at the bunny head, which was pretty close to the clouds.

"This one is huge, I wonder what the author wish to do with him," Elladan grinned over to his other half, "I hope it is not something evil, I do not think that he could take much."

"Have you seen the look the bunny gave to Aragorn?" Elrohir asked his brother and then he added, "I do hope the same as you, as I do not wish for our brother to get hurt.

Aragorn kept his eyes locked onto the huge bunny that kept his own eyes locked onto the human."

It was the battle of who will drop his eyes first.

And the battle had begun, and each elves, and even the bunnies that still kept their guard on the elves and the man, stared at the battle.

* * *

_So, who do you think will win? Grin_


	3. Chapter 3

For Disclaimer and Summary checked previous chapters.

Beta: oli

**Part 2: Lothlórien: Haldir**

_Chapter 1_

But Imladris was not alone against the bunnies, Lothlórien was attacked as well, and the bunnies they are not very kind to any of the elves, especially Haldir.

Haldir was positioned to guard over the kingdom of Galadriel and Celeborn, but he never imagined that all the wars that he been and all the deaths that he saw, nothing seemed to compare to it.

The bunnies seemed to be a curse from the Valar, or a spell got wrong from Saruman.

_**Glimpse from – Imladris: Aragorn**_

Aragorn had felt the need to blink, and he was starting to feel the tiredness mounting his body, but he did not wish to let it go, or else, he would lose to that giant bunny, and the bunnies would hunt him down until the author would fulfill the wicked promises of great stories.

Aragorn did not wish that.

_**End of Glimpse…**_

First thought that came through the guardian was. 'Help, Rúmil, where are you?'

Galadriel wanted him to watch over the kingdom, and now it seemed that he is going to let her down, and all because of bunnies.

Then, without any warning, one bunny jumped onto his leg, and Haldir held his breath for a bit, not knowing what the bunny would do next.

End of Chapter 1


	4. Chapter 4

For Disclaimer and Summary checked previous chapters.

Beta: oli

**Part 2: Lothlórien: Haldir**

_Chapter 2_

Haldir hissed from pain, as the bunny bit him, as it seemed with no mercy at all.

'Where are my brothers when I need them the most?' Haldir thought as he tried to get his mind away from the pain, though he was also angry about his brothers, and wondered where they were.

Haldir raised his weapon again, not letting the pain or the darkened looks upon the bunnies as he started to fight them, but the more he fought, more weaker he found his body become, and yet as he killed one bunny, ten bunnies appeared from behind.

Haldir grew frustrated and he felt alone, it seemed that all the elves left him alone dealing with the frighten bunnies, and now when he stared at them knowing that he was outnumbered, also another thought came to him, knowing that he had no chance of staying in one piece, and Galadriel as well as his brothers were going to miss him.

"Haldir?" A voice was heard from the trees.

Haldir raised his head, slowly looking over to the trees, knowing that it might cause another pain, while moving his head.

Haldir recognized his brother's voice, but he wanted to be sure, as the bunnies from his ideas would kill him in any chance.

Rúmil stared with fear and horror at his brother, and caught sight of the amount of blood that seemed to be leaving his brother.

End of Chapter 2...


	5. Chapter 5

For Disclaimer and Summary see in previous chapters.

Beta: oli

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Calenlass Greenleaf.** **Read her poem: Two Fathers, One Son, the bunny popped from it, and it's written with her permission.**

_Interlude 1_

**_Back __to Imladris: Aragorn_ **

Aragorn could feel his eyes, closing. 'No, I have to stay awake…' he was determined in his mind and forced his eyes to stay open.

Elrond tried to fight and passed through the bunnies. He could feel how their teeth touch his skin. Blood was oozing from where he had been bitten.

While Aragorn tried to keep his eyes on the giant bunny a white light appeared behind him and Elrond as they watched and hissed from the pain, they were both shocked by the sight.

"A… Arathorn?" Elrond asked, as he could see a blurred image of Aragorn's father, he could feel the power it held.

Aragorn heard the name that left Elrond's mouth, and was tempted to drop his gaze from the huge bunny, to see his father, the one that he dreamt about, his true father.

"Do not give up, my son, you can beat it," Aragorn heard, and focused his eyes on the huge bunny, as his father's voice was still being heard, "I am proud of you…" and with that the glow vanished, and Aragorn could see how the giant bunny faded in the wind.

Aragorn sighed with relief, and could feel his eyelids dropping, as he sank to the ground. The darkness soon surrounded him as tiredness claimed him or so it seemed.

Elrond could see a pool of blood near his foster son. He felt his heart pounding harder and faster, not knowing if the man was alive or not.


	6. Chapter 6

For Disclaimer and Summary see in previous chapters.

Beta: Tena

**_A/N: Ok, This bunny hunts me for couple months, so I guess that I'll start, and let's see where the bunny just lead us. The bunnies leading the story, I'm just an author._**

**Canon facts: Arwen wished to visit Lothlórien on her own will. Arwen visited there while her mother still lived and then again after her mother sailed.**

_My bunny summary: Relationship between mother and daughter. Was it always easy between them? What do you think?_

**Part 3: Celebrían Vs. Arwen **

_Scene 1 _

The twins were about to leave on a hunting trip, but stopped at once as they could hear the argument between their nana and their sister, even their Adar, stood speechless, not knowing what he should do.

"I want to go with them!" Arwen screamed at her naneth.

"You are not going! You are still a child!" Celebrían stated and moved closer to her daughter.

"I am not child; Ada told me how fast I am growing, and I am reaching adult age!" Arwen was furious with her naneth.

Celebrían gave a deadly glare to her husband, who wished he could flee with the twins.

"You are still a _child_, and you are going nowhere. You are staying here!" Celebrían informed her with a glare.


End file.
